El Destino nos Unio
by tsuki no tenshi16
Summary: **YAOI** Yami es perseguido y lanzado a un rio haciendo que pierda la memoria y gracias a eso encontro el amor "mal resumen jajajaja espero lo lean y les guste"
1. Chapter 1

Una noche Yami se encontraba regresando de su trabajo y para encontrarse con su novio Max un chico de cabellos negros ojos grises y alto que llevaba 2 años saliendo con Yami

Esa noche Yami decidió caminar para llegar a su cita pero desde que salió del su trabajo se dio cuenta de que era seguido por un hombre robusto

Yami pensó que era mejor correr pero decidió seguir caminado pero fue acorralado en un callejón

-que quieres de mi-pregunto Yami escondiendo el miedo

-que te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti solo cumplo mi trabajo niño me pagaron para desaparecerte

-quien te pago- pregunto ahora si mas asustado que antes

-ahí niño se dice el pecado pero no el pecador

En ese momento Yami sintió un golpe en el estomago y no en el rostro que lo dejo inconsciente el hombre lo tomo en brazos y lo metió a su auto que había llegado minutos después y en el volante se encontraba el cómplice de ese hombre

Manejaron por casi una hora la cual Yami seguía sin reaccionar al llegar al muelle Yami fue arrojado al lago dejando ver flotar su cuerpo en la oscuridad de la noche al ver el cuerpo de Yami alejarse los tipos se dieron por satisfechos y se fueron del lugar sin darse cuenta que la cabeza de Yami golpeo con una roca que se encontraba cerca

La corriente seguía arrastrando a Yami como un muñeco de plástico hasta que amaneció

En la mañana un chico de cabello tricolor que siempre iba al lago por las mañanas en compañía de su hermano vio flotar algo en el lago así que decidió llamar a su hermano Joey para que le ayudara a sacar lo que estaba en el lago

-oye Joey ven un momento

-que pasa Yugi

-hay algo en el lago ayúdame a sacarlo

-esta bien

Al momento de sacar el bulto del lago esta se movió porque Yami estaba reaccionando

-te fijaste Joey se movió

-si me di cuenta ahí que sacarlo

Al sacar el bulto y desamarrar a Yami lo primero que Yami vio fue a Yugi y dijo

-estoy en el cielo ya veo a los ángeles

-jajajajajajajajajajaja- reía Joey – no estas en el cielo estas en la tierra y quien eres porque estabas en ese saco

-yo mmmmmmmmm no lo se no me acuerdo de nada

-espera estas diciendo que no recuerdas nada-dijo Yugi que por fin abrió la boca con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas por lo que anteriormente había dicho Yami

-no solo se que me llamo Yami pero no recuerdo nada mas

-ni tus apellidos ni de donde vienes nada

-nada no logro recordar nada

Joey y Yugi decidieron llevarlo a su casa para ayudarlo y curarlo y así ver si lograba recordar algo

-quieres comer algo o tomar algo- pregunto Yugi

-se los agradecería mucho- dijo Yami que estaba sediento y hambriento

-así que te llamas Yami

-si

-bueno yo soy Joey y mi hermano se llama Yugi es el mejor cocinero del mundo

-enserio

-si prepara unas comidas deliciosas

-no exageres Joey no es para tanto- decía Yugi saliendo de la cocina con una charola de alimentos para Yami

Yami probo la comida de Yugi y la verdad le pareció de lo mejor

-estuvo muy rico la verdad su hermano tenia razón

-no hables de usted que casi tenemos la misma edad además ahora eres nuestro invitado y te puedes quedar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras y necesites verdad Joey

-claro que si

-gracias se los agradezco mucho

-no hay nada que agradecer, que te parece Joey ahora ya somos tres

-si eso esta muy bien

-no tienen padres

-no, nuestros padre murieron hace un año y solo nos tenemos Yugi y yo

-se ve que son muy unidos

-si

-bueno será mejor que descases para que recobres fuerzas vamos te llevare a tu habitación- dijo Yugi levantándose del sofá para guiar a Yami al cuarto de huéspedes

-bueno esta será tu habitación

-gracias

-de nada en cuanto despiertes te llevaremos a comprar ropa

-no es necesario

-como que no mira tu ropa espera un momento le pediré a Joey una de sus pijamas para que duermas

Yugi salió de la habitación para pedir el pijama y cuando regreso Yami se encontraba en la ventana viendo el día y la hermosa vista que tenia

-es una linda vista no- dijo Yugi sacando a Yami de sus pensamiento

-si muy linda

-toma póntela y descansa

-gracias

-de nada

En cuanto Yugi salió de la habitación Yami se quito su ropa sucia y rota para tomar un baño ponerse la pijama y tomar un descanso largo pero el mismo se pregunta quien era, de donde venia, si tendría familia, y esas preguntas siguieron en su mente hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido

Cuando Yami despertó y tal como lo había prometido Yugi lo llevaron a comprar ropa

Sus gustos fueron pantalones de color azul marino camisas negras y blancas y chaquetas de color azul igual que los pantalones unos chalecos color gris pantalones negros y botas

Al regresar a la casa Yugi prepara un rico almuerzo para ahora tres personas

-has podido recordar algo-pregunto Joey

-no aun nada- contesto el con tristeza en los ojos Yugi se dio cuenta y comento

-no te preocupes yo se que pronto recordaras todo

Mientras tanto

-Seto que paso ya saben algo de mi Yami

-no aun no Max y yo también estoy preocupado pero tranquilízate lo están buscando por mar y tierra y se que lo encontraran

-y como quieres que me tranquilice si mi novio esta perdido quien sabe donde estoy desesperado

-y tu crees que yo no es mi hermano menor y no lo encuentro mis padres deben estarme odiando

-perdón Seto no se ni lo que digo y se que te hago daño por mis palabras pero es que estoy desesperado

-lo único que nos queda es esperar a que nos den noticias

-si es cierto

En la casa de Yugi y Joey se encontraban cenando cuando en ese momento a Yami le empezó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-pero que te pasa Yami que tienes- Yugi estaba angustiado por el dolor tan fuerte que le dio a Yami

-solo es u dolor de cabeza ah ah ah ah ah ah me duele

Y de tan fuerte que le dio el dolor termino en el suelo inconsciente pero comenzó a delirar

-Max, hermano. Max, hermano

Yugi no le dijo nada de lo que había dicho porque sabia que al recuperar la memoria el se alejaría de su lado para siempre pero también sabia que su vida no era a su lado porque el tenia una vida a la que debería de volver algún día

A la mañana siguiente llego a la casa de Yugi una invitación a la fiesta que cada año Seto tenia que ofrecer por obligación y por ser hijos del mayor socio de la compañía recibían como cada año la invitación

-Joey llego la carta de Seto Kaiba

-a si la famosa fiesta de cada año tenemos que ir

-pero dejaremos a Yami solo

-no la invitación no especifica cuantas personas tienen que ir así que porque mejor no lo llevamos así puede divertirse un rato

-si tienes razón se lo diré

Al llegar a la habitación de Yami el se encontraba leyendo un libro en una silla cerca de la ventana

-hola Yami puedo pasar

-si por supuesto pasa

-oye hoy en la noche tenemos que ir a una fiesta

-una fiesta a si pero claro vayan por mi no se detengan

-bueno queremos saber si quieres venir con nosotros

-pero yo no soy de su familia

-como que no ahora eres de nuestra familia

-enserio

-si puedes ser nuestro primo, hermano, pariente lejano jajajajaja puedes ser mucho para nosotros

-gracias por tenerme tanto cariño

-Joey te tiene mucho aprecio

-y tu?

-pero claro que si para mi eres muy importante Yami la verdad es que cuando recuerdes todo y te tengas que ir no se que va a pasar conmigo te extrañare mucho

-yo… no me quiero ir los quiero a los dos

- y nosotros te queremos y te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras

-gracias

-bueno entonces bienes a la fiesta con nosotros?

-si claro que voy

-bueno entonces arréglate porque salimos en una hora porque a ese tipo le gusta mucho la puntualidad

-a que casa vamos

-a cierto no te lo dije iremos a la misión de Seto Kaiba

-Seto Kaiba- repitió Yami- MI HERMANO- grito dejando a Yugi muy sorprendido y confundido

-he… hermano dijiste

-hermano cual hermano?

-acabas de decirle hermano a Seto Kaiba

-yo?

-si pero a lo mejor te acordaste de algo pero ahora lo olvidaste

-si puede ser

-bueno arréglate para irnos a la fiesta

-bien

Al poco rato el coche salió de la casa de la familia de Yugi para dirigirse a la casa de Seto

Al llegar al lugar

-llegamos señores

-gracias no vemos en un rato

-vamos Yami llegaremos tarde-lo animaba Yugi

-si

Al entrar a la mansión los anuncia el mayordomo de Seto

-Yami tengo que decirte algo- le dice Yugi

-que cosa

-mira cuando Seto y Joey se ven comienzan a pelear te lo digo para que no te sorprendas

-ahhh ok

En ese momento Seto se acerca a Joey pero por suerte o desgracia Yami se había retirado al baño

-vaya vaya a si que el perrito faldero vino a la fiesta

-pues no tenia otra opción lo quiera o no mis padres y los tuyos tenían negocios juntos pero ni creas que lo hago por gusto

-si como no, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que te gusta venir a verme

-jajajajajajaja que chistoso yo querer verte jajajajajajaja mira como me rio

-no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo tengo que atender a mis invitados

-pues vete nadie te llamo

-esta bien me voy pero no porque tu me lo digas y ah y por cierto que bueno que viniste Yugi

-gracias Kaiba

Seto se va para atender a sus invitados

Poco después Max se acerca a Seto muy exaltado y le dice

-Seto, Seto!

-que pasa Max porque estas así

-Seto encontré a Yami

-que en donde?

-esta aquí en tu casa en compañía de la familia Wheeler Moto

-eso no es posible yo estuve con ellos y no lo vi

-pero es enserio esta con ellos tienes que creerme

-esta bien te creo vamos a ver

En ese momento Seto y Max se dirigen hacia el Joey y Yugi y Seto al darse cuenta de que si es Yami se pone muy contento

-Yami?

-si dígame

-Yami hermano por fin te encontré te eh estado buscando por todos lados

-disculpe pero quien es usted

-soy Seto Kaiba tu hermano no me reconoces

-no, no me acuerdo de que lo conozca

-pero como dices eso

-tal vez yo pueda explicarlo- intervino Yugi muy triste- mi hermano y yo lo encontramos en un saco que fluía en el rio hace un mes pero el perdió la memoria

-entiendo

-pero ahora que ya sabes quien es tu familia tienes quedarte con ella

-pero Yugi y tu?

-bueno yo sabia que esto pasaría recuerdas pero acuérdate que para nosotros eres de la familia

-gracias

-a propósito hermano hay alguien que quiere verte- los interrumpe Seto

-a si quien

-Max tu novio

Ante esas palabras el corazón de Yugi se partió a la mitad porque sin saber porque estaba enamorado

-Yami mi amor pensé que no te volvería a ver- Max se lanza a los brazos de Yami el cual esta mas confundido que nunca y lo que termino de destrozar el poco corazón que le quedaba a Yugi fue el beso que Max le dio enfrente de ellos

-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos Yugi

-si Joey, Yami siempre serás bienvenido en casa

-gracias

-que seas feliz

Con esas palabra Yugi se marcha dejando a Yami en su casa en su vida con su hermano y para dolor de el con su novio

Ha pasado una semana desde que Yami volvía a su casa y a su vida Joey notaba el cambio de estado de animo de Yugi pero decidió no decir nada para no presionarlo a hacerlo sentir mal

Esa semana Joey tenia que salir de viaje pero Yugi decidió no ir el domingo por la tarde Yugi fue a despedir a su hermano al aeropuerto y regreso a su casa mas triste que nunca porque ahora se sentía mas solo de lo que ya se sentía, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta

-hola Yugi-lo saluda Yami

-Yami hola que estas haciendo aquí-en el rostro de Yugi se formo una sonrisa

-pues como mi hermano salió de viaje con... bueno decidí venir a visitarlos

-pues entra entonces no te quedes en la puerta

-gracias

-mira que casualidad Joey también salió de viaje y estará de dos a tres semanas fuera

-lo mismo que Seto

-bueno quieres tomar algo

-si un te por favor

-buen ahora lo traigo-Yugi se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia la cocina

-te ayudo-se ofrece Yami

-no gracias ya casi esta listo

-bueno oye y te vas a quedar solo todo ese tiempo

-si decidí que no tenia ganas de ir con el

-si igual yo

-y ya recuperaste la memoria

-no del todo recuerdo unas cosas pero no me acuerdo de Max todos los recuerdos de el se han borrado por completo

-bueno ya veras que pronto lo recordaras es tu pareja y lo debes amar no

-no se si lo amo

-porque?

-es que bueno no importa ahora no quiero hablar de mi vida que no logro recordar

-ok-Yugi va saliendo de la cocina trayendo el te con el cuando suena el teléfono y se apresura a contestar

-hola casa Wheeler Moto

-hola Yugi soy yo Joey

-ahí hola Joey como va todo

-pues bien pero si me voy atener que quedar las 3 semanas llamaba para avisarte

-bueno que todo salga bien

-gracias cuídate, adiós

-adiós

Yugi cuelga el teléfono y suspira

-que paso-pregunta Yami

-Joey si se va quedar las 3 semanas allá así que me quedare solo todo ese tiempo

-y que te parece si me quedo contigo y te hago compañía

-enserio pero y Max

-el se fue con Seto al viaje según me dijeron son socios

-seguro lo extrañas

-te digo la verdad para nada lo extraño

-enserio

-si, bueno no me has contestado quieres que me quede contigo estas tres semanas

-si claro-el corazón de Yugi latía muy rápido porque estaría con la persona que ama por tres semanas

-bueno llamare a mi casa para avisar y me traigan ropa

-por la ropa no te apures te acuerdas que aquí tienes ropa

-a sierto la ropa que ustedes me compraron

Después de que Yami marcara a su casa para avisarle el y Yugi salieron de compras para ver que harian de comer

-que te parece si hacemos comida mexicana-opina Yugi

-apoco sabes hacer comida mexicana no te creo-se vurla Yami

-pues para demostrártelo hare unos chilaquiles (que difícil no)

-esta bien

De regreso a la casa Yugi se pone a cosinar pero en su interior se cuestiona si decirle a Yami lo que siente por el o si quedarse callado

A la hora de la comida todo fue platica a cerca de lo que había hecho Yami en el tiempo que estaba en su casa con su familia y con su novio

-y parte de estar todo el tiempo con tu novio que mas has hecho

-pues nada el no me deja en paz parece que es mi sombra por todos lados esta conmigo y abeces me ostiga

-jaja no puedo creer que hables asi de tu novio

-ya te dije no me acuerdo de nada acerca de el

-bueno estoy seguro que algún dia lo recordaras

-la verdad no quiero recordarlo siento que no lo amo para nada

-pero

-no se como explicarte pero no lo amo ahora no siento nada por el

-en cambio yo estoy muy enamorado de alguien

-enserio de quien

-no olvídalo no es importante

-claro que lo es

-no mira mejor olvídalo mejor cuéntame como va tu relación con tu hermano

-de lo mejor el me cuenta todo lo que olvide y gracias a su paciencia y esfuerzo estoy recuperando la memoria

-me alegra tanto

Al terminar la comida ambos fueron a lavar los platos para ir a ver una película al sofá

-cual quieres ver

-te parece si vemos una de terror Yugi

-esta bien

Yugi puso la película de Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno, algunas escenas lo hacían brincar del sofá Yami se dio cuenta de ello y lo abrazo como se abraza a un hermano pero para el pequeño Yugi ese abrazo significaba mas pero no lo dio a notar

Al terminar la película ambos decidieron jugar un juego antes de ir a dormir

-juguemos cartas- sugirió Yami

-bien pero se amable conmigo no soy bueno en esto si

-esta bien

Ambos jugaron cartas por caso 3 horas en las cuales Yami iba ganando por una gran ventaja

A las 12 de la noche el teléfono suena en la casa pero Yugi estaba ocupado asi que Yami contesto el teléfono

-diga

-quien es- pregunto Joey al desconocer la voz al otro lado del teléfono

-soy yo Yami

-ahhhh… hola Yami como estas

-bien Joey y tu

-pues aquí peleando con tu hermano como siempre

-jajajaja

-donde esta Yugi

-entro al baño… ya salió ahora te lo paso

Yami le dio el teléfono a Yugi dieciendo que era su hermano

-hola Joey que pasa

-nada solo te hablaba para saber como estabas y para decirte buenas noches

-gracias y estoy bien

-quiero saber que hace Yami en la casa Yugi

-me hara compañía estas tres semanas

-a que bien asi no me preocupare tento por haberte dejado solo

-no ahora estoy bien

-hermano… se que es duro lo que te voy a decir pero no te hagas ilusiones con Yami el no puede ser para ti recuerdas

-si lo se

-hermano el que Yami este ahí contigo estas tres semanas puede que tenga resultados fatales en tu estado de animo

-no te preocupes yo ya me hice a la idea que el esta prohibido para mi y que no será nunca para mi

-bueno cuidate por favor

-claro tu también adiós

-adios

Yugi colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yami para ambos irse a dormir

El pobre de Yugi no dejaba de pensar en lo que su hermano le había dicho pero el sabia que a pesar de todo amaba a Yami pero que no podría ser para el nunca porque el estaba con otra persona al que Yami aunque no lo recordaba lo amo una vez y por eso siguen juntos ahora

Habían pasado ya las tres semanas y esa era la ultima noche que Yami pasaba al Yugi y este cada dia que pasaba se enamoraba mas de Yami

Una noche Yami se levanto para prepararse un aperitivo porque se moria de hambre, y Yugi que estaba caminando por la casa no se dio cuenta que este estaba despierto y escucho todo lo que dijo

-ahí Yami-suspiro- ya quiero que terminen estas tres semanas para que te vallas y termine este sufrimiento te amo tanto desde que te vi por primera en ese saco donde te encontamos pero tu no me perteneces a mi si no a Max y eso me pone muy triste y también celoso te amo tanto que ya no se como ocultarlo de ti ya no puedo mas siento que un dia voy a estallar de desesperación y decirte todo pero se que devo callar por el bien de los dos

-"asi que Yugi me ama y calla porque sabe que yo estoy Max"-penso Yami-"pero que será lo que yo siento por Yugi me hizo tan feliz oírlo decir que me ama"

-que pasara cuando ya no pueda ocultarlo mas, me rechazara me odiara o me aceptara-sacudio la cabeza como acomodándose las ideas- que pasara que hare

-"atrévete a decírmelo que yo también te amo"-penso- "pero en que estoy pensando realmente te amare"

-ya lo decidi lo ocultare de por vida nunca lo sabras

-"no dimelo, dimelo porfavor"

-si Joey tiene razón será mejor no hacerme ilusiones con Yami eso es lo mejor

-no Yugi- dijo Yami saliendo de la cocina dejando a Yugi muy sorprendido al ver que lo había escuchado todo- quiero que sepas que yo también te amo no se como pero me enamore de ti sin pensarlo crei que solo te quería como si fueras mi hermano pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es asi te amo y quiero estar contigo

-no importa que te ame o que nos amemos tu tienes a una persona que te espera y sabe que la sigues amando y el te ama a ti también

-y que mis sentimientos no importan

-claro que importan pero sabemos que entre nosotros no puede haber nada

-no quiero renunciar a ti te amo y te lo demostrare- Yami tomo de la cintura a Yugi y le dio un beso que el no rechazo

-que vamos a hacer Yami con todo este amor que sentimos

-devemos luchar por el

Con esas palabras volvieron a besarse sin darse cuenta que un beso los llevaría a algo mas que eso

Ambos se entregaron al amor sin saber que eso les trairia problemas mayores en su vida y muchos obstaculos en el futuro

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron abrazados porque habían dormido juntos

-hoy me tengo que ir, hoy regresan nuestros hermanos de su viaje pero no te preocupes en cuanto vea a Seto y a Max hablare con ellos y te buscare para estar siempre juntos

-te esperare toda la vida si es necesario

-jajajajajaja no lo será vendré a buscarte en tres días

-lo prometes

-lo prometo

Y con un beso se levantaron de la cama tomaron una ducha y Yami se fue para su casa sin antes darle un beso de despedida a Yugi

Al llegar Joey a su casa encontró a Yugi muy feliz y las dudas y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar

-hola hermano-saludo Joey

-hola hermanito que gusto verte

-y ahora porque tan feliz hermano

-Yami, Yami si me ama, ambos nos amamos

-que pero como lo sabes

-el me lo dijo, el mismo estoy tan feliz que quiero hasta bailar

-si pero no lo hagas siempre has sido malo en esto del baile

-ja-ja que chistosito hermano pero hoy estoy tan feliz que no quiero pelear contigo

-y que van a hacer?

-el hablara con Seto y Max y entres días vendrá a buscarme

-me da tanto gusto por ti

En la mansión de los Kaiba Yami estaba igual de feliz que Yugi pero quien diría que su felicidad duraría tan poco

-hola Seto que bueno que ya llegaste, tengo que hablar contigo

-si y yo contigo

-bueno tu primero

-veras Yami… Max esta muy enfermo y no sobrevivirá le quedan 4 meses de vida

-es el diagnostico definitivo

-si y su ultimo deseo es ser tu esposo

-pero yo ya no lo amo

-ya lo se me doy cuenta de las cosas pero no crees que por una persona que te amo siempre merece un sacrificio de tu parte

-y que hago con la persona que amo

-se que te dolerá pero deberás dejarlo por un tiempo yo se que te comprenderá

-pero en tres días iría a buscarlo

-la boda será en 7 días hazlo por Max por su ultimo deseo

-esta bien lo hare y a mi Yugi no le diré nada y tu tampoco

-esta bien y gracias por ser tan bueno

-es algo que herede de ti?

-no de nuestra madre

Habían pasado 4 días y Yugi no sabia nada de Yami, ni una llamada, ni una carta y cuando el llamaba buscándolo le decían que no estaba y se lo negaban a todo momento

El pobre Yugi no pudo mas y le pidió a su hermano que fuera a preguntar a la mansión por el preocupado por que le haya pasado algo malo, Joey fua a buscarlo pero al llegar Federico que es hermano de Max le conto todo ocultando la enfermedad de Max y los sentimientos de Yami

Al llegar a su casa Yugi no tardo en preguntar si su Yami estaba bien y porque no había ido a buscarlo como prometió

-que paso hermano?

-Yugi, Yami se…

-que que le paso… le paso algún accidente quiero ir a verlo por favor Joey

-no Yugi no le paso nada malo solo que se va a casar con su novio Max

-no, no es cierto el me juro que vendría por mi y yo se que lo hará

-hermano crees que mentiría y crees que quisiera causarte este dolor

-pero porque quiere decir que solo jugo conmigo, me uso para alejar su soledad

-no lo hermano pero lo que es cierto es que se casa dentro de tres días

-no lo puedo creer yo le entregue todo mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón todo y a el no le importo nada

-no creo que debas pensar así

-que otra explicación puede haber-sin decir mas se fue a su habitación y lloro amargamente

La boda se realizo y los novios se fueron de luna de miel por un mes en el cual Yugi no dejo de estar triste preocupando a su hermano por su falta de apetito y porque Yugi cada día estaba mas flaco pero un día en especial:

-Yugi baja a comer es una orden-le grito Joey para que bajara

-desde cuando me das ordenes Joey-dijo Yugi bajando de las escaleras mas débil de lo normal

-desde que decidiste hacerte deño a ti mismo

-pero que…-las palabras de Yugi fueron interrumpidas cuando de manera inesperada callo al suelo inconsciente y por suerte ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras

-Yugi que te paso- Joey corrió y cargo a su hermano para llevarlo hasta el sofá y llamar de inmediato al medico

El medico se encontraba examinando al inconsciente Yugi quedando sorprendido por su diagnostico

-esta muy mal mi hermano doctor no ha comido bien desde hace un mes

-señor Wheeler su hermano debe de cuidarse ahora mas que nunca

-que quiere decir esta en peligro?

-si ambos están en peligro

-ambos

-señor Wheeler su hermano esta esperando un hijo

-QUE!- dijo sorprendido- como que un hijo si es hombre

-señor no es muy común esto pero hay una escasa cantidad de hombre que pueden concebir hijos a este tipo de personas se le conoce como donceles

-y mi hermano es uno no es así

-así es y por el bien de su bebe debe de cuidarse y tomar muchas vitaminas ya que esta muy delgado y débil

-si doctor yo me encargare de eso y gracias

-por nada y cualquier cosa ya sabe que no debe dudar en llamarme señor Wheeler

-si gracias

Yugi empezó a despertar encontrando a Joey en el sofá con el viendo un programa de televisión

-valla ya despertaste

-que me paso

-te desmallaste y debes de cuidarte

-ya no me importa mi vida

-y la de tu hijo tampoco te importa

-mi hijo-dijo Yugi sorprendido ante lo que su hermano había dicho- de que hablas

-antes que nada Yugi sabes lo que es un doncel

-si son hombre que pueden tener hijos no

-exacto y tu eres uno de ellos

-que!

-esta esperando un hijo Yugi un hijo de tu gran amor

-es enserio

-si no estas contento

-mas que eso-las lagrimas de Yugi no se hicieron esperar y acto seguido acaricio su vientre mostrándole su amor a su futuro bebe

-que vas a hacer hermano

-tener a mi bebe pero Yami no debe saber nada me ire de aquí

-a donde?

-a la casa que tenemos en Tokio

-a si pues no te iras solo yo me voy contigo

-gracias hermano pero antes de irnos quiera que le hicieras llegar una carta a Yami

-se lo dirás

-no solo quiero que… bueno me harías ese favor

-pero claro que si

-bueno subiré a mi habitación a escribirla

Yugi saco papel y pluma y se puso a escribir

"Yami:

Puede ser que un día nos volvamos a encontrar, para hablar de aquello que al final nos separo, puede ser que alguna vez se vuelvan a juntar, los pedazos de este amor que ahora de rompió, puede ser que entonces no sea tarde puede ser, porque siempre se esta a tiempo siempre en el querer, no me digas que ya nunca me podrá amar porque la verdad pienso que eso es mas que una mentira porque se que tu aun me amas como yo a ti

Yami mi amor por ti es un recuerdo de lo mas hermoso que eh vivido en mi vida y ahora lo llevare para siempre conmigo

En ningún momento me arrepentí de haberte amado y se que no jugaste conmigo y también se que Max era tu vida antes de que yo apareciera en ella

Te amo tanto y quiero que seas feliz tal vez algún día nos podremos encontrar pero hasta ese momento lo mejor será separarnos y quiero que sepas que desde ahora estarás siempre en mi corazón

Adiós Yami te deseo lo mejor en tu vida

Atte.: Yugi Wheeler Moto"

Yugi le dio la carta a Joey el cual se fue a entregarla a Yami, este lo recibió con gusto esperando saber como estaba Yugi

-hola Joey- saludo muy amable Yami

-hola solo vengo rápido me voy dentro de unas horas

-te vas y dejaras a Yugi solo

-no el se va conmigo solo vengo a traerte esta carta que te manda el

-Joey yo quiero explicarte lo que paso

-no es necesario y no estoy molesto contigo pero lo mejor es que nos vallamos para nunca volver

-no yo estaré libre en tres meses

-no es necesario que dejes a tu esposo, bueno toma esta es la carta adiós Yami

-espera Joey

Joey se había marchado de la mansión y Yami se encerró en el estudio de hermano para leer la carta de Yugi abrió el sobre y se puso a leer

"Yami:

Puede ser que un día nos volvamos a encontrar, para hablar de aquello que al final nos separo, puede ser que alguna vez se vuelvan a juntar, los pedazos de este amor que ahora de rompió, puede ser que entonces no sea tarde puede ser, porque siempre se esta a tiempo siempre en el querer, no me digas que ya nunca me podrá amar porque la verdad pienso que eso es mas que una mentira porque se que tu aun me amas como yo a ti

Yami mi amor por ti es un recuerdo de lo mas hermoso que eh vivido en mi vida y ahora lo llevare para siempre conmigo

En ningún momento me arrepentí de haberte amado y se que no jugaste conmigo y también se que Max era tu vida antes de que yo apareciera en ella

Te amo tanto y quiero que seas feliz tal vez algún día nos podremos encontrar pero hasta ese momento lo mejor será separarnos y quiero que sepas que desde ahora estarás siempre en mi corazón

Dios Yami te deseo lo mejor en tu vida

Atte.: Yugi Wheeler Moto"

Al terminar de leer la carta las lágrimas de Yami corrieron por sus mejillas y no tardo en salir de la mansión para ir a la casa de Yugi y explicarle todo pero al llegar a ella descubrió que ya estaba vacía como ahora lo estaba su corazón

Yami corrió al aeropuerto esperando que pudiera alcanzar a Yugi pero lamentablemente ellos no se habían ido en avión si no en auto, Joey notaba el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Yugi asi que decidió preguntar

-hermano estas seguro que esto es lo mejor

-si Joey es lo mejor para los dos- contesto con tristeza en sus ojos

-pero no crees que tiene derecho a saberlo el es el padre

-si lo se, pero no quiero ser yo el que destruya su matrimonio

-y pienzas criar solo al bebe

-algun dia llegra el momento de decirle la verdad a Yami pero por el momento es mejor mantenerlo en secreto

-no creo que este bien lo que haces

-porfavor hermano necesito que me apoyes en esto

-sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo pero…

-ya no me digas nada se que es lo mejor

Mientras tanto Yami corria para alcanzar a Yugi porque gracias a un amigo se entero que ellos no se habien hido en avión si no en automóvil y su destino era Tokio

Al llegar a Tokio Joey y Yugi se ospedaron en un hotel porque su casa aun no esta lista para su llegada, péro al llegar al hotel a Yugi se sorprendió mucho porque no esperaba ver a esa persona en la puerta del hotel

-que es lo que haces aquí- pregunti Yugi muy sorprendido y preocupado

-crees que te dejaría ir sin antes darte una explicación pues te equivocaste

-todo lo que tenia que decirte lo escribi en esa carta que te mande con Joey

-si pero no me dijiste porque te fuiste y eso es lo que quiero saber

-te lo dije en la carta, porque quiero que seas feliz y porque sabia que Max entro a tu vida antes que yo por eso….

-basta- lo interrumpió- ahora escuchame si porfavor yo….

-eso ya no importa si, ahora vete que Maz te esta esperando

-no me importa Max me importas tu

-yo a ti no tendría que importarte solo debes ocuparte de tu esposo

-pero…

-pero nada-dijo Yugi tratando de esconder su tristeza y tratando que Yami notara que era fuerte aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de dolor- olvidate que existi, olvidate de mi, olvida todo lo que vivimos juntos eso es lo mejor- Yugi trato de ocultar sus lagrimas pero no pudo porque sin darse cuenta empezron a correr por sus mejillas

-entonces dime es fácil olvidar a quien se ama? Y si tu ya dejaste de amarme dime como lo hiciste para que lo ponga en practica

-Yami yo… yo no te eh olvidado y nunca podría pero ahora esto es lo mejor

-Yugi yo en tres meses estare libre tenia pensado no decirte nada pero si para no perderte te lo tengo que decir lo hare

-te vas a divorciar de Max pero porque?

-no, no me voy a divorciar, Max esta muy enfermo solo le quedan 3 meses de vida pero antes de morir me pidió que me casara con el y yo por su ultimo deseo lo hice pero no lo amo nunca lo eh amado ahora recuerdo el dia que me atacaron me reuniría con el para terminar

-recuperaste la memoria?

-solo una parte pero nunca en ningún memento te deje de amar te lo juro

-lo te creo y tambien te tengo que decir algo importante

-que es?

-no se si esta noticia te hara feliz pero te lo dire… Yami recuerdas la ultima noche que pasamos juntos?

-si claro la noche mas feliz de mi vida

-pues gracias a esa noche ahora….

Yugi no termino de hablar porque a las espaldas de Yami apareció Max que abrazo muy contento a Yami

-mi Yami que crees acabo de ir al medico y me dijo que me entrego los resultados equivocados

-que cosa?

-si mi Yami no me voy a morir y podemos vivir siempre juntos no te parece maravilloso

Yami no tenia palabras el tenia la esperanza de poder estra con Yugi a la muerte de Max pero ahora esas esperanzas se habían esfumado junto con la felicidad de Yugi

-quien eres tu-pregunto Max dirigiéndose a Yugi

-el es… -Yami iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Yugi

-soy un amigo bueno Yami me alegro que Max ahora este bien asi podrán estar junto

-Yugi pero…

-olvida Yami ya no importa ahora me voy Joey me esta esperando

-Yugi tu me hibas a decir algo importante que era?

-algo importante –penso-"no te dire lo de nuestro bebe"- si bueno que puedes visistarme cuendo quieras ahora ya me voy que estes bien Yami adiós, adiós Max

-adios Yugi se despide Max con una sonrisa

Ahora Yugi tendría que buscar un lugar donde quedarse para no ser encontrado nunca por Yami, sabia muy bien que ahora si Yami ya no era para el, que ahora si lo había perdido para siempre

Al llegar al hotel Joey lo esperaba para saber si las cosas se habían arreglado pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Yugi prefirió no preguntar nada sobre ese asunto

-bueno ahora a donde quieres irte

-no lo se, no se que hacer tenia la esperanza de que algún dia el y yo podríamos estar junto pero me equiboque soy un tonto

-no lo eres y no quiero verte triste porque tienes a mi sobrino en tu vientre y no lo quiero perder ok

-si lo se

-bueno entonces llamare a los abogados para que ellos manejen los negocios por un tiempo y tu y yo nos vamos a Escocia a la casa de mama

-Escocia si vamos ahí

-bueno el jet de papa ya esta en el aeropuerto asi que vámonos de una vez

-ok

Ambos tomaron un taxi que los llevara al aeropuerto dejando atrás su vida en Domino para empezar de nuevo en Escocia pero Joey tenia una noticia que darle a Yugi una que no esperaba

-que crees Yugi, adivina quien nos espera en Escocia

-no lo se quien Joey

-tu amigo el que conociste en las vacaciones de hace 3 años te acuerdas

-pero claro no esperaba que se acordara de mi y como sabes que nos espera en Escocia

-porque consigio mi numero de teléfono y como vamos para alla decidi decirle que nos esperara

-no puedo creer que después de 3 años lo vere de nuevo

-pues creelo

Aunque estaba feliz de que después de 3 años veria aun viejo amigo, que tenia el apoyo de su hermano y que en 8 meses tendría a su bebe en sus brazos no dejaba de pensar en como ubiera sido su vida al lado de Yami

Mientras ellos iban camino al aeropuerto en el taxi el conductor subió el volumen a la canción sonaba que Yugi escucho muy atento

**No digas que es tarde  
que mucho esperaste, ya no piensas volver****  
****di que aun hay tiempo  
para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer  
porque yo... nunca te olvide...**

Te fuiste de pronto  
poniendole fin sin previo aviso a este amor  
y al verme sola  
jure arrancarte de raiz pero no...  
la verdad... yo tampoco pude olvidar

Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que haran mis manos si jamas te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad

Fue todo un mal sue**ñ****o  
tan solo me importa que ahora estes junto a mi  
rompe el silencio  
y se****ll****a mis labios con un beso sin fin  
esta vez prometeme que jamas te voy a perder**

Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que haran mis manos si jamas te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad

**Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que haran mis manos si jamas te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad**

yo no tengo vida sin ti  
y por eso estoy aqui  
rescatando el tiempo que vivi lejos de ti

Te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
que haran mis manos si jamas te vuelvo a tocar  
te necesito, no hay mas que hablar  
sin ti las horas duran mas que la eternidad

Esa canción depimio mucho a Yugi y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos sabiendo que sus sueño de ser feliz con Yami era solo eso un sueño que nunca se realizara

El viaje a Escocia para yugi fue eterno pero al llegar por fin fue resivido por su amigo

-hola yugi

-hola Duke que tal como has estado

-bien y tu

-pues buen también solo que con un pequeño cambio

-cambios o no estas aquí y estoy feliz de que estes aquí- Duke cargo a Yugi y comenso a girar preocupando a Joey

-oye Duke calma no quiero perder a mi sobrino

-¿sobrino Joey? ¿Yugi estas?

-si Duke tendre un bebe

-pero que noticias traes me da tanto gusto por eso y el afortunado papa viene con ustedes

Yugi bajo la mirada y Joey lo noto asi que el contesto la pregunta de Duke

-no el se quedo en Japon con su esposo

-como?

-cuando yo estuve con esa persona el aun no era casado- intervino Yugi- el se caso porque sabia que su esposo moriría en 3 meses pero al parecer le entregaron los resultados mal y no se va a morir

-y el sabe que estas esperando bebe

-no y no lo sabra nunca

-entiendo pero vamos a dejar sus maletas a su casa y luego damos un paso

-esta bien

Yugi admitió que en compañía de Duke se sentía bien pero Yami no salía de su corazón

Después de tres meses de separación Yugi seguía aun enamorado de Yami pero no lo demostraba se sentía mal al imaginar a su Yami al lado de otra persona pero por lo regular procuraba no pensar en nada que lo pusiera triste porque no quería que su bebe sufriera o sintiera su dolor

Una mañana en la casa de Joey y Yugi ambos desayunaban cuando Joey recibió una llamada telefónica de su abogado

-si diga

-señor Wheeler buenos días habla el Lic. Miwa

-Lic. Buenos días como van las cosas en Japón

-no del todo bien, de hecho llamo para decirle que hay problemas con los negocios con el señor Kaiba

-pero que pasa?

-el señor Kaiba solicita su presencia en Japón no quiere que yo siga encargándome de sus negocios

-ese maldito… no te preocupes regresare a Japón y me encargare de todo

-regresara solo señor?

-si, solo será por unos días reserva una habitación en el hotel Savoi para mi llegada

-si señor le deseo un buen viaje y lo espero en el aeropuerto

-gracias, adiós

-adiós

Joey colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba Yugi

-quien era hermano- pregunto Yugi al ver la cara de enfado de su hermano

-era…

Joey dejo a la mitad lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento sonó el timbre

-yo abro debe ser Duke - dijo Yugi y se dirigió a la puerta- hola Duke- Yugi saludo a su visitante, desde que Yugi y Joey habían llegado a Escocia Duke los visitaba todos los días a la misma hora- ya desayunaste

-hola Yugi, si ya desayune y tu?

-estoy en eso vamos a la mesa Joey nos espera ahí

-ok vamos

-hola Duke que bueno que llegaste así escuchas lo que voy a decir en la tarde saldré de viaje a Japón y quisiera pedirte de favor que te quedes con Yugi mientras estoy fuera

-Joey pero me vas a dejar y no me vas a llevar pero que malo eres conmigo- dijo Yugi con un puchero en su cara

-jajajajajaja te abandonare solo unos días además tienes que cuidar al bebe- dijo y luego se acerco a su oído para susurrar- además si regresas conmigo te puedes encontrar a Yami y se puad dar cuenta de tu embarazo

Yugi solo asintió

-bien Duke me harías ese favor- pregunto Joey

-pero claro para mi será un gran honor cuidar de mi Yugi

-jajaja gracias Duke

Después de desayunar Joey se fue al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo a Japón y Yugi y Duke fueron a despedirlo. De regreso en la casa Duke se atrevió a confesar lo que siente

-oye Yugi que piensas hacer cuando tu bebe te pregunte por su papa

-Duke yo seré su papa

-Yugi quiero que tu bebe tenga un papa y si tu me lo permites quisiera que me permitas ser su padre

-¡QUE!- grito Yugi- quieres ser el padre de mi bebe pero porque?

-bueno tengo dos razones

-cuales son Duke

-bueno primero porque quiero que tu bebe tenga a una familia y además ya me encariñe con el y la segunda es porque estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi

-lo dices en serio?

-si claro

-Duke yo- "bueno creo que seria bueno además mi vida al lado de Yami nunca podrá ser y eso lo se muy bien"- esta bien Duke acepto, acepto que seas el padre de mi bebe

-y no te gustaría que estuviéramos juntos?

-si claro que si por eso te dije que acepto que seas el padre de mi bebe y para eso necesito casarme contigo no crees

-Yugi me haces tan feliz por eso ahora seremos felices los tres- Duke abrazo a Yugi

-si asi es-dijo Yugi- "como me hubiera gustado que fueras tu Yami el que me hubiera dicho esas palabras"


	2. Chapter 2

**El Destino Nos Unio**

Había pasado un mes desde que Joey había regresado a Domino, Yugi se divertía mucho con Duke y lo quería mucho pero sabia que no podría amarlo tanto como a Yami, su bebe se movía dentro de el y lo hacia con mas frecuencia cuando a solas Yugi hablaba de Yami

Una mañana Yugi estaba en compañía de Duke viendo la televisión cuando sonó el teléfono Yugi se levanto del sofá para contestar

-si diga- contesto Yugi

-hola hermano como estas

-muy bien y tu como vas regresas pronto

-no hermano de hecho por eso llamaba-Joey suspiro- mira los asunto con la empresa Kaiba no van del todo bien, hermano quisiera que regresaras a Domino estaré mucho tiempo por aquí y no quiero que te quedes haya

-pero Joey y si me ve Yami

-si ya lo se por eso llamaba para saber que opinas

-espera un momento por favor

Yugi se separo del teléfono para hablar con Duke

-Duke te animarías a ir conmigo a Dominó, Joey no regresara pronto y me pide que me regrese

-claro que si por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo

-jajajajaja gracias pero no es necesario ir tan lejos solo a Domino, se lo comunicare a Joey

Yugi fue hacia el teléfono para informarle a Joey que regresaba

-hermano cuando quieres que regresemos

-te parece bien en tres días- Joey se dio cuenta que Yugi hablo en plural- espera regresamos? Eso quieres decir que Duke vendrá contigo?

-si el aceptó venir conmigo y cuando nos veamos tengo que decirte algo importante

-si esta bien Yugi nos vemos en tres días

-adiós Joey

-adiós Yugi

Yugi colgó el teléfono y fue a reunirse con Duke

-Duke porque no vas a tu casa a hacer tu maleta tenemos que estar en Domino en tres días

-bien hare mi maleta, regreso y nos vamos

-si adiós –con un beso en la mejilla Duke se despidió para ir a su casa

Con un suspiro Yugi se sentó en el sofá

-no puede ser, pensé que después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros no lo volvería a ver pero parece que el destino nos quiere unir de nuevo

Después de un largo viaje desde Edimburgo a Domino Yugi sintió que todos sus recuerdos pasaban frente a el como si fuera un video

Al llegar a su casa Yugi entro viendo ante sus ojos como esos días tan felices de su vida al lado de Yami, una de las mucamas interrumpió sus recuerdos

-joven bienvenido de nuevo a su casa- le dijo la mucama con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias Emilia, donde esta mi hermano

-su hermano esta en la corporación Kaiba y tal vez tarde me pidió que le informara en cuanto usted llegara

-bien gracias Emilia, te presento a Duke Devlin, Duke ella es Emilia la nana de Joey y mia, ella nos educo y cuido desde que nacimos

-mucho gusto señora es un placer- dijo Duke extendiendo una mano para saludar a la mujer

-igualmente joven sea bienvenido- la mucama extendió su mano para contestar al saludo del joven

-joven Yugi le preparo la habitacion de huéspedes a su acompañante- pregunto la mujer

-¡NO!-contesto Yugi con un grito- ese cuarto no se toca, que se quede en la habitación de invitados especiales- Yugi no quería que nadia mas volviara a ocupar esa habitación

-como usted desee joven, con su permiso- la mucama se retiro del lugar para ir a preparar la habitación de Duke

-que pasa Yugi te sientes bien- pregunto Duke al ver su reacción de hace un momento

-si estoy bien no te preocupes- dijo solto un suspiro y luego se dirigió a Duke de nuevo- ven te enseñare la casa

-ok

-bueno esta es la sala-"donde me entere que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo"- este es el comedor- "donde soliamos jugar cartas Yami y yo"- esta es la cosina- donde cosine por primera vez para el"

Yugi siguió recorriendo la casa con Duke a su lado y por cada lugar que pasaba recordaba que cada rincón de esa casa tenía un bello recuerdo del Yami

-bueno Duke tu habitación ya esta lista porque no vas a descansar y nos vemos a la hora de la cena, seguro Joey ya estará aquí- dijo Yugi el quería estar solo para pensar

-si claro nos vemos al rato y tu también descansa ok- le dijo Duke para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

Al entrar Duke a su habitación Yugi no se dirijio a la suya sino a la que anteriormente ocupaba Yami, al entrar a la habitación cerro la puerta y puso el seguro para después recorrer la habitación con la mirada, todo estaba tal y como la había dejado, con el libro en la silla, su closet con su ropa, su ropa de dormir junto a su cama, el en baño estaba todo aquello que el ocupaba y también estaba aun perceptible el aroma de el.

Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas estaba de nuevo en esa casa, en la habitación donde se entrego a el por primera y única vez, donde gracias al fruto de su amor ahora estaba esperando un bebe que llenaría el vacio que en este momento sentí en su corazón

Recordando tantas cosas se quedo dormido.

* * *

_**una continuacion un poco corta pero espero que les guste**_

_**en el proximo capitulo el reencuentro entre Yami y Yugi**_

_**bye**_

_**dejen comentarios **_


	3. Chapter 3 Frente a Frente

Al despertar salio de la habitación tratando de que nadie lo descubriera, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que Joey que había llegado hace poco fue a buscarlo a su habitación pero al no encontrarlo supuso donde estaría y tenia razón

Yugi trato de evitar las preguntas de Joey así que rápidamente inicio la conversación.

-regresaste temprano como te fue

-me fue bien parece que estamos progresando- dijo, notando también que Yugi trataba de distraerlo

-que bueno- dijo con la esperanza que Joey omitiera el hacho de haberlo visto salir de esa habitación pero se equivoco

-hermano que hacías en esa habitación

Yugi suspiro era lógico que no iba a poder engañarlo

-no pude evitarlo, perdóname, es que tu sabes que aun lo amo y esa habitación me trae tantos recuerdos, todo esta tal y como lo dejo- estaba a punto de llorar pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo

-yo se perfectamente tus sentimientos hacia el, pero también se que el estar en ese lugar no te hace nada bien, así que creo que lo mejor es tirar todo lo que esta ahí

-no, por favor te suplico que dejes esa habitación tal como esta, te prometo que no entrare mas pero por te ruego que no hagas nada es lo único que me confirma que alguna vez me amo- suplicaba Yugi entre lagrimas

-esta bien no are nada pero deja de llorar que no le hace bien a tu bebé, pero debes prometerme que no entraras mas –pero antes que pudiera prometer algo Joey llamo a Emilia para pedirle las llaves del cuarto y poniendo llave a la puerta dijo- así te evitare la tentación de entrar

Yugi no objeto nada porque el tenia una copia de la llave de la cual Joey no sabia nada, y antes de bajar a encontrarse con Duke para la hora de la comida Yugi no pudo evitar preguntar

-has sabido algo de el – preguntó con el rostro agachado

-sabia que tarde o temprano me preguntarías por el- y con un suspiro respondió- el sigue casado y no tiene planes de divorcio- poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de Yugi añadió- lo siento hermano

-no regrese con esperanzas Joey pero espero que entiendas el porque te pregunte por el

-claro que entiendo, pero mejor bajemos que Duke nos espera para comer, además te recuerdo que hay una noticia que me tienes que dar

-ehhhh… a si ya lo recuerdo si te lo diré pero después de comer, ahora bajemos

La comida trascurrió sobre barios temas, el vuelo, la estancia de Duke en Domino y de mas temas y cuando terminaron de comer Joey pregunto a Yugi cual era la noticia que le tenia que dar pero no le dio tiempo de contarla ya que Joey recibió una llamada de la oficina de que necesitaban su presencia de inmediato por lo que la noticia tuvo que esperar

Duke quiso conocer la ciudad así que poco después de la partida de Joey salieron a pasear

Mientras paseaban felizmente, una persona los miraba con alegría, después de 5 meses de no saber nada de el ahora estaba ahí frente a el, lo seguía viendo igual no había cambiado nada, y al percatarse que su acompañante había entrado a una tienda se acerco a el

Mientras tanto antes que Yami se acercara a el. Estaba observando un vitral de artículos para bebe cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz que tanto amaba y que tanto le dolía recordar

-sabia que algún día te volvería a ver

Yugi se sobresalto y girando su cabeza lentamente vio que frente a el estaba el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo, aquel a quien amaba tanto, estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

-porque te fuiste- comenzo a decir Yami- si me hubieras dejado explicar las cosas ahora…


End file.
